


Nightmares

by Khylara



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Pete has a nightmare.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 14





	Nightmares

Patrick was awakened by a nightmare sometime around three in the morning.

He sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes as he reached for his glasses. Pete was sleeping next to him, whimpering fitfully into his pillow as he squirmed under the covers. _Bad dream,_ he realized as he carefully reached over and touched the bassist's bare shoulder. He had been swung at more than once trying to wake Pete up from a nightmare. "Pete, love...come on. Wake up."

Pete stirred but didn't wake, a frown furrowing his features as he began to mumble. "No...please," he begged, his hands clutching at the blankets surrounding him. "Please don't...I'll be good. I swear...I won't do it again...Just don't...anything. I'll do anything."

 _What could he be dreaming about?_ Patrick mused as he shook Pete again. "Pete," he said, a little louder this time. "Wake up for me."

"Don't leave me," Pete muttered as tears leaked out of his closed eyes and streaked his cheeks. "Please...I'll do anything you want me to...Patrick...baby...don't leave me alone."

Alarm flooding through him, Patrick shook him even harder. _Me. He's dreaming about me._ he realized. "Come on, Pete. You need to wake up," he begged, wondering whether or not he should douse him with cold water from the bathroom and let the shock do it's work. "You have to wake up for me, love." He got right up next to his ear, putting all his love, all his fear into his voice. "Pete!"

Pete sat straight up, his dark eyes wide and his hair going every which way. "Patrick?" His voice was thin and high with fear, the tone breaking Patrick's heart. "Baby?"

"I'm right here, love," Patrick said, taking his lover's hands in his. "Right here next to you. You're in bed with me, safe. Look at me, love and know that you're safe."

Pete turned to look at him, his face immediately crumpling as he fell into his lover's arms. Burying his face in Patrick's shoulder, he started to cry, sobbing his heart out as Patrick's arms slid around him.

Horrified, Patrick buried a kiss as he held the bassist close. He had only seen Pete cry a handful of times before and all of them had been bad. "Pete...love, it's all right," he whispered, rocking Pete back and forth. "It's okay, I'm here. You're with me and I'm here and I won't ever ever let you go. I promise." He kissed hi, yet again, his heart breaking into tiny pieces at the sounds of Pete's distress. "I'm here, love. I'm right here."

Finally, Pete's sobs tapered off to siffling as he swiped at the tears with the back of his hand. "Pete?" Patrick whsipered, brushing his hair back. "Are you with me, love?"

"Yeah," Pete muttered, still sniffling. "Yeah. I think so." He turned his face further into Patrick's t-shirted shoulder. "Sorry."

"Shh, love. No need for sorry," Patrick said, his voice quiet. "It's okay. We all have bad dreams." He remembered some of his during the hiatus; he would dream of Pete hurting himself or worse and wake up screaming. "Are you okay?"

Pete was silent for a moment, shrugging helplessly. "I don't know," he confessed.

 _Okay. That's better than lying to me but not by much,_ Patrick thought, kissing him yet again. "Talk to me?" he asked. "I want to help."

Pete shook his head. "You can't," he said, choking on the words. "You can't help with this. Don't ask to."

"I want to," Patrick countered gently, kissing his temple. "I want to do everything I can to help you if you let me." He cuddled Pete close, his hold tightening around the other man's shoulders. "Talk to me, love. I'm here and I'm willing to listen."

Pete was silent for a long moment until he finally let out a heavy, shuddering sigh. "You were gone," he said, his voice shaking. "It was like before the hiatus..only it was now...and you left me." He closed his eyes. "You were so mean..."

"I was?" Patrick asked, running a hand up and down Pete's back in an effort to soothe. "I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to be." He wasn't sure what he was apologizing for, but it seemed to calm Pete down for a little while at least. _Have to keep him talking,_ he thought as he went on. "What did I do, love? Can you tell me?"

"You kept telling me...how bad I was...that I was a mess and needed help...and how you didn't want to be the one helping me any longer," Pete said, his voice partially muffled by Patrick's shoulder. "You were so cold and distant...and you said that Andy and Joe and you didn't want to be around me anymore. That I wasn't stable...strung out on pills...so you left me. Like...like you did before." Pete sniffed, the tears starting again. "Why does everybody leave me?"

Patrick closed his eyes, the ramifications of what he did so long ago sinking in at last. _God help me, what did I do?_ he thought. aghast. _Fix this. You have to fix this. For both your sakes. Otherwise he'll never trust you again._

"Pete...sweetheart...I want you to listen to me for a minute, okay?" He drew Pete away from him enough to cup his face in his hands, meeting his dark eyes with his own. "Can you listen for a minute? Can you try for me, love?"

Slowly, Pete nodded. "I'll...I'll try."

"That's all I ask." He gave Pete a gentle kiss before twining their fingers together. "I'm not going anywhere."

Pete's dark eyes went wide. "You're not?'

"No, love. I'm not," Patrick said, shaking his head. "I love you and I plan on staying with you for the rest of my life." He kissed Pete again, right between his eyes. "I'll say it again, my love. I'm not going anywhere. You're officially stuck with me."

"I don't want to be stuck with anyone else," Pete said. "But...but the things you said..."

Patrick put a finger against his lips to keep him quiet for a moment as he went on. "I didn't mean them. Not one fucking word. I didn't mean them and I never should have said them to you. I was a colossal, insensitive idiot." A sorrowful look crossed the singer's face. "I wanted to hurt you the way you hurt me and for that I am so sorry, love. I just hope that you forgive me some day."

"But...but you were right," Pete tried again. "Everything you said...you were right."

"No, I wasn't," Patrick countered softly. "I have never been so wrong in my entire life." He brushed a finger over Pete's pale cheek. "I was so wrong and I was a moron and a jerk and I'm sorry." He rested his head against Pete's dark hair. "I am so damn sorry, my love."

Slowly, Pete slid his arms around his lover's waist. "I love you. I forgave you a long time ago," he said softly, his dark eyes still wet with tears, "And I'm sorry, too. I never meant to be so fucked up."

"Shh, sweetheart. None of it was your fault. You were sick. You can't help being sick. But look at you now." he kissed Pete's cheek. "You're so much better now."

"Because of you," Pete said, tightening his hold on the singer. "Anything I am, it's because I have you."

Patrick shook his head. "No. It's because of you. You're the one who has the strength and the heart to fight this." He smiled. "And you did."

"Not...not all the way," Pete confessed, shaking his head. "I'm still messed up."

"Only a little. We both are." patrick surveyed him solumnly. "Want to be messed up together?"

Pete's eyes lit up. "Yes," he said, finally smiling. "I'd love to." They sealed the promise with a kiss.


End file.
